2 Big Babies Hero
by Megabluex
Summary: Honey is heading to Amity Park to see her favorite uncle Jack and her favorite cousin, her friend gogo came along to see the most hunted place in the world. Too bad for them it is the territory of the Amity Park Babies, do they have what it take to not be the 2 new baby girls in town.
1. Chapter1 GoGo and Honey Lemon Meet the

2 Big Babies Hero

Chapter1 GoGo and Honey Lemon Meet the Pink Padded Huntress and Pampered

Up in the sky a airliner was flying towards the most hunted city in the world Amity Park from San Fransokyo an Island the size of Australia created from the great magma burst of 20 years ago a magma wave that could have engulfed both Japan and parts of the United States, but thanks to two college gratuities for discovering a new energy source that cool down the lava completely. They were honor as heroes around the world until they told everyone what the new energy source was and where it came from, they were classified loony and a bit out there, so the world forgot about them, but that didn't stop the governments from trying to replicate their work for weaponry, but all end in failure as they couldn't reproduce the energy source. The US government got to them first and sign a contract with them, luckly for them making weaponry was apart of their field and research, the government laugh behind the two scientists backs until a few years later when the true purpose of new energy source finally came it to the light in a small city called Amity Park.

Unknown to the world San Fransokyo secretly honor and worship the two scientist in the shadows as heroes and creators of the island, they hided statues of them all over the island, San Fransokyo itself is a combination of both the United States and Japan so it is easy to not be seen with many distraction on the island. The island also became the midway of travel from Japan to the United States or vice versa, as the airliner continue to head towards Amity Park in first class two teenage girls were having a some what chat with each other. The girl near the window was happy to finally see her favorite relative for the first time in fourteen years, she was wearing a all yellow lemon color outfit from her headband to her high heel platform shoes except for her white legging and orange soaks with flower paddle design, it look like her outfit came from the 60s and early 70s, she also had pink glasses on the match her lipstick. Her name was Honey Lemon and the girl next to her was listening to music and blowing bubbles from her bubble gum, she was wearing a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves, she had scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eye shadow, her name is Go Go Tomago.

"I can't believe that Alistair Krei pay for our plane tickets and first class none the less, I can finally see my favorite aunt and uncle from my dads side of the family" Honey Lemon said cheerfully and giggle a bit for the excitement for seeing her long forgotten family members.

"Yeah, but we did save him from Robert Callaghan and he did find out who were are, we should work better helmets when we get back their almost see through that show are whole face, anyone with a recognition software like Baymax can find us" Go Go Tomago said to Honey while rolling her eyes and point out the obvious

Go Go is a little worry that they might meet a villain that will come after them and their families some day if they find out their identities, if Alistair Krei found out then who else can, but being a bad girl she don't show it. Go Go decided to teas Honey a bit to get that worry feeling out of her.

"So we are going to see the black sheep's in you family tree" Go Go teas Honey about the forgotten family members

"They are not black sheep's, they are highly respectable scientists that the world don't take seriously" Honey Lemon spoke to Go Go in a rude tone and glare at her.

Go Go was a bit surprise to see this side of Honey, she guess that Honey must really love and respect them to act this way, because Honey is always a Cheerful, bubbly, peppy, jovial, geeky, sweet, and affectionate person.

"Wo I'm sorry, I didn't know you care for them so much" Go Go quickly apologies to Honey so that she didn't start something

"Its okay, you didn't know my family don't talk about them much, their the real reason why I want to be a scientist in the first place" Honey told Go Go in a sad tone, and let out a sigh

Honey then started to remember what happen all those years ago when she last time saw her aunt and uncle.

Flashback 14 years ago

Inside the house of her aunt and uncle's house.

"Brother be reasonable forget you researcher and abandon you field, think about your baby boy and girl, come with us to San Fransokyo to be a teacher at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." Honey's father begging his brother to leave Amity Park

"Sorry little brother, but we are so close to make the technology we need to make are equipment in four more years then it will take use about 10 year to build it." The male scientist telling his brother that they are so close to their goal and achievement in a few years.

"Please think of Honey she is in love, I mean loves your son like a little brother she never had and looks up to the both of you" Honey's mother also begging the two scientist to rethink their decision.

Up in the guest room Honey Lemon was crying, because this is the last time she will ever see her aunt and uncle ever again, as Honey Lemon continue to cry she didn't notice the door opening up. That is when something or someone enter the room, it was a little baby boy, the baby boy had raven color hair and sky blue eyes, he was wearing a white and red onesie with footie. The baby boy crawled its way to the crying Honey Lemon, saw that she is cry and give her a huge, Honey stop crying and look down and saw the baby boy hugging her, then she saw him nuzzling his head on her chest that cause her to smile. Honey doesn't know why she loves her cousin more than his big sister, but he always make her smile and happy every time she sees him. Unknown to them the baby boy's big sister, she had the same hair color as the female scientist and was wearing a pair of sky blue overalls with a matching bow on her head and a black shirt. She was about a year younger than Honey Lemon, she saw her baby brother hugging Honey and decided to hug her as well , Honey was enjoying the moment this was the last time she'll be able to see them. Unaware that their parents were watching them from the door.

"Isn't that adorable our baby boy and daughter are hugging her to calm her down" said the female scientist as she watch her children hug Honey Lemon with Honey Lemons mother nodding her head in agreement.

Honey Lemon's father let out a sigh as he watch his daughter's cousins kept Honey happy, he loves his daughter very much and would do anything to keep her happy, with the little girl Honey get along with her very well, but with the baby boy she stops what she is doing and goes to hug him for hours none stop until it is time to go, Honey's father finally made a decision there is only one way to make his brother and his family to move with him and his family the San Fransokyo way.

"Brother lets make a deal" Honey's father challenging his brother to a bet.

End of flashback.

Honey Lemon's smile at the memory of her last visit, it's really been so long, she wonders what her aunt and uncle look like now and how her cousins turn out especially the baby boy, she miss him the most. Go Go smile at the sight of Honey's smile it means she is back to her old self, and went back to listen to her music as Honey look at the window and stare at the scenery knowing that they will be in Amity Park in a few hours. Unknown to them they were being watch by two pairs of eyes from behind a few sheets back.


	2. Chapter2: Padded nightmare and the Diape

2 Big Babies Hero

Chapter2: Padded nightmare and the Diaper Villainous part1

After a few minutes both Honey Lemon and GoGo fell to sleep, Honey Lemon fell to sleep while looking at the scenery and GoGo fell to sleep by listening to her music with her eyes closed. Unfortunate for them the two pairs of eyes notice this, and started to have a small low voice conversation.

"So is that them, the two female members of Big Hero 6" one pair of eyes asking the other

"From the information we got from our SB (that is short for surrogate baby) agent, I say yes, they match the description from their face and hair, plus their helmets have a big see through area after all." The other pair of eyes answering back to the other pair.

The other pair went up and down to imitate a head nod to show that it understand the answer it got, then look left and right as it look around the first class area. It notice the everyone was on their touch phones, tables, laptops, or any name brand electronics like Microsoft to keep themselves entertain during the flight, it also saw some of them reading while listening to music. By the looks of it they have the perfect cover for what she has in mind for the two female members of Big Hero 6, in other words all too easy as it cause its eyes to glow light neon orange.

"I have an idea, why don't we take a look inside their head and find out what is going on in there." The light orange eyes whispering to the other pair of eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing lets go for it there is no better time then now." The other pair of eyes agreeing to the orange pair and started to glow with a neon pink color.

"Okay but I get the blond one, like we agree on back at San Fransokyo, when we got are information on GoGo and Honey Lemon from our agent. Who knew that she can make great pastries." The light orange eyes reminding the pink eyes about their deal and one of their sleeper agent.

"Agreed, she is second best next to cookies and fudge brownies, and one of our best agents in San Fransokyo." The pink eyes agreeing to what the orange eyes just said.

That is when two shadowy figures appear above them, by the looks of them they were female and their eyes open to show the same glowing eye color as the other two below them. Then became invisible and flew across over the other seated passengers without much trouble and overshadow and enter GoGo's and Honey Lemon's mind, The light orange eyes enter Honey Lemon's body and the pink eyes enters GoGo's body.

Inside Honey Lemons Dream

Orange eyes appear what looks like Amity Park with some building that she don't recognized, Orange eyes realize that this girl has not been in Amity Park for a long time, because some of the stores and buildings have been out of business or thrown down for years.

"Wow, how long has this girl been gone, none of these store exists anymore, by the looks of it, she might have look up some images to get an idea of what Amity Park might looks like right now." Orange eyes thought to herself.

Then Orange eyes saw dream Honey Lemon heading to a familiar building with a large neon sight on it, Orange eyes only know one family that has a building like that in town.

"What does she has to do with them?" Orange eyes talk to herself in a low voice so that the dream Honey doesn't hear her.

As Honey Lemon reach the door step, the front door open to revealed two adults, this cause Orange eyes to blink a few times, this really caught her off guard, she recognized the two adults, now she can tell that this girl has not been to Amity Park for a very long time, because the two adults don't wear lab coats anymore, and their hair style and outfits are from the 80s, Orange eyes then notice dream honey was walking up to the adults. Dream Honey Lemon smile at her dream uncle and aunt as she reach the top steps, she remember them as they were 14 years ago, she then hug both of them for a few seconds and let go.

"Honey its been so long, look how you grown form all these years, you become a beautiful young lady." Dream aunt told Honey Lemon

"That's right I remembered you when you were still in diapers, your parents always keep you in very thick diapers, because of your condition, they were so thick that you had a hard time waddling with out falling down." Dream uncle also told Honey as well

What dream uncle said, gave Orange eyes an idea of how to have fun with Honey Lemon in her dream, Orange eyes lift up her silhouette left hand, as it started to glow with a orange neon color. Then Orange eyes fired a neon orange beam at Honey, it hit her and her panties started to get thicker without her knowing.

"Come on Honey, lets head inside before it gets dark." Dream aunt told Honey

"Yeah come inside so that we can show you around the house and show you some of are new inventions." Dream uncle also responded with his wife.

Honey followed then into their Dream house as her panties were still getting thicker by the seconds, Orange eyes follow them inside, everything inside the house was just like it was the last time she was at her aunt and uncle's house, Orange eyes notice that everything was from the 80s and early 90s, she was a bit shock of how this girl remember the two scientist, then she notice Honey's leggings were bulging out a bit meaning that Honey's panties turned into a big thick diaper and was still growing, luckily for her the dream reality is different from regular reality Honey wont notice the diaper until she sees it for herself and that is when Orange eyes will have complete control over Honey's dream. But Orange eyes ratter have fun with her now then wait for Honey to notice her new diaper protection and by the time Honey notice her diaper she would have woken up from her slumber, that is when an idea came to her as she look at Honey's Dream aunt and uncle, Orange eyes entire body was incase in a light orange glow as she split herself in two and enter Honey's Dream aunt and uncle's body, and overshadow them as their eyes change into a orange neon color. An evil smirk appear on both Honey's aunt and uncle's faces, Honey didn't notice this because she was looking around the lining room, Orange eye was happy because her fun was about to start.

"AWW, honey look our little lemon juice is still wearing diapers isn't she adorable with them on, I always like her as a baby, but this is even better." The overshadow aunt told the overshadow uncle, causing Honey to turn her head around and look at her bottom and seeing the back of her legging were bulging out from underneath her yellow dress.

Honey then turn around and face her overshadow aunt who was smiling happily at her, Honey just blush at the sight of her dream aunt's smile, she didn't know what to say to her, so she acted a bit childish and look down to her feet and notice that the front of her leggings were bulging out from under her dress as well. Unknown to Honey, her overshadow dream uncle walk behind her.

"That's right sweetie a diaper fits Honey perfectly, its like she was meant to wear them for the rest of her life." Overshadow dream uncle said and patted the back of Honey's growing rear as it made a crinkling sounds causing Honey to blush more, she blush even more when she realized that she was wearing a diaper.

Honey Lemon wasn't just blushing because she wearing a diaper, she was blushing because her darkest fantasy and secret that no one know about, but there is one person that she wants to tell it to. The Orange eyes of the overshadow dream aunt and uncle glow a bit brighter as they watch Honey Lemon's reaction to her growing diaper, Overshadow dream aunt put her hands behind her back and made a pacifier appear in her right hand. Honey needed to say some thing fast and ask what is happening to her, but before she could say any thing her Overshadow dream aunt place a pacifier in her mouth and she grab Honey's left hand follow by walking her over to the sofa. As Honey's Overshadow dream aunt sat on the sofa she place Honey on her lap to give a chair like feel to Honey, she then wrap her arms around Honey, causing Honey to place her hands between her legs as it made a crinkling sound. Honey suck on her pacifier as she watch her dress bulge out as her diaper keeps getting bigger and thicker by the seconds, Honey got curious and use her hands to move her yellow dress up a bit, she saw that the diaper was stretching her legging out and the diaper tape was showing above her leggings. Honey suck on her pacifier nervously as she watch her legs spread a foot apart as her diaper continue to get bigger and thicker to a point that you can tell that she is wearing a diaper underneath her dress, the diaper lifted Honey about two inches from her Overshadow dream aunt's lap.

Honey's Overshadow dream aunt force Honey down that cause her to make crinkling sounds as Honey's diaper keep on growing. Orange eyes was loving every single moment, she has Honey Lemon right where she wants her, now it is time to have real fun with honey, She started to nuzzled the back of Honey's head with Honey's dream aunt to give Honey some love and caring to make her feel more uncomfortable as her diaper continue to get more bigger and thicker. Honey didn't know what to do deep down this is was her darkest fantasy and she would have love to have her aunt baby her, but their one person on her mind that she would ratter baby her, Honey blush as she thought about him, luckily for Honey Lemon that Orange eyes has split into four being so Orange eyes is at 25% and is not strong enough to go deeper into Honey's mind, Plus Orange eyes have something very special for Honey when she wakes up as Orange eyes us her power as she focus her ecto energy through Honey's body.

In the real world  
Honey Lemon's body had a faint orange glow around it as Orange Eyes use its ecto powers on Honey, the glow was so dim that it will not wake GoGo or attract anyone attention on the airliner. Honey's white legging were bulging out by the seconds until it looks line she was wearing a diaper underneath her yellow dress, the only two that notice the glow were Pink eyes and Orange Eyes copies that were still in the shadows, both of them knew what the glow means.

Orange eyes copy: It looks like my original is starting to have her fun with lemon butt over there.

Pink eyes copy: In deed, I wonder how long until mine does the same as well?

Then both copies look at each other.

Pink eyes copy: I think it is time to start the operation that Mother and her daughters had plan for moments like this.

Orange eyes copy: Agreed this shouldn't take long to do.

Both pair of eyes floated up and flew towards the flight crew rest area while invisible, when both copies enter the flight crew rest area they saw two ladies in airline stewardess or Flight Attendants outfits, but before Pink eyes and Orange Eyes copies could do or say anything two more ladies enter the rest area as they came from the gallery and lavatories, they both had the same light blue uniforms as the other two. All four of them were talking to each other, while they were distracted the Pink eyes and Orange Eyes copies made their eyes visible, floated down and close the flight crew rest area's door. The door didn't made a loud slam sound to draw attention from anyone in first class but it was loud enough to make all four airline stewardess, normally two pares of floating eyes would scare anyone and run away screaming but instead all four airline stewardess turn around, turn their heads towards Pink eyes and Orange Eyes copies, all four of them then lift up the back of their skirts and smile to revealed that they were wearing big and thick diapers.

Pink eyes copy: Ladies we have a job for you.

Orange eyes copy: I love having SB (that is short for surrogate baby) agent everywhere.

All four airline stewardess smiles were replace by a sinister smile as they let go the back of their skirts, as soon as they let go they turn around and face the two pair of eyes, their skirts started to bulge out as their diapers got bigger and thicker to a point that you can now tell that they were wearing really big and thick diapers under their skirts as some of the diaper was showing follow by all four of the all four airline stewardess eyes were glowing.


End file.
